ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kart Krash 3: The Shining Spirits
Kart Krash 3: The Shining Spirits is an upcoming 2025 game made by Activision, Studio Gobo, SEGA, and Electronic Arts. Due to getting old, passed, or busy working on other projects, most of the voice actors will be replaced by others instead. Category:2025 Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming crossovers Gameplay The game has similar attributes to the first two games, but newer abilities. There are newer characters too, such as, Zane Cobalt and Limmie Candipuff. Playable Characters Tracks Starter *Kartania *New York, Daytime *New York, Nighttime *California, Los Angeles *Ontario, Canada *Adelaide *Danville *Piza *Sydney, Australia *Mexico *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Marble Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Starlight Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chemical Plant Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Death Egg Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Angel Island Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic and Knuckles) *Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure) *City Escape (Sonic Adventure 2) *Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) *Crisis City (Sonic 06) *Wave Ocean (Sonic 06) *Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) *Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) Unlockable *Final Fortress Zone (Sonic Heroes) *Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) DLC *Stardust Speedway Bad Future (Sonic CD) Cast Original Dialogue *Roshon Fegan as Brady "John" Dibble, Ice Bear, Po, BradyMan and Ultra-Coco Brady *Joey Bragg as Runo Frank, Joey Rooney, Howard Weinerman, Frankenstein and Ultra-7 *Cameron Boyce as Cody Returns, Luke Ross, Carlos and Conor *Matthew Mercer as Dr. Maxwell Shrub, Bad Future Luke Ross, Espio the Chameleon and Mr. Scan *Rowan Blanchard as Limmie Candipuff, Riley Matthews, Classic Tails and Amy Rose *Sabrina Carpenter as Zayola Scan, Maya Hart, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit and Jenny *Dove Cameron as Mal *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Sophie Reynolds as Ashley Parker *Tiffany Espensen as Belinda *Travis Willingham as Zane Cobalt, Luke Ross (age 36), Thor and Knuckles the Echidna *Haley Joel Osment as Classic Sonic, Quinn Balthazar and Bertram Winkle (age 22) *Nora Dunn as Janet Smythe *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable and Peter Quill *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Bella Thorne as Shena Starwaller, CeCe Jones and Sonia the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Kim Possible *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus and Omochao *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, The Beak, DJ PopLips and Sembri Pop *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Blaze the Cat (singing voice), Young Limmie and Girl #1 *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega, Limmie's Sister and Rouge the Bat (singing voice) *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley and Limmie Candipuff (age 29) *Olivia Stuck as Dawn Buckets *Cody Veith as Chance *Felix Avitia as Franklin Delgado *Sofia Carson as Evie *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Sanjay Patel *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ben Savage as Silver the Hedgehog *Trey Parker and Matt Stone as their South Park characters (Kenny, Eric, Stan and Kyle) *Cooper Barnes as Shadow the Hedgehog *Jacob Bertrand as Kirby Buckets *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Murray Wyatt Rundus as Wendell Ruckus *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Booboo Stewart as Jay *Cade Sutton as Eli Porter *Mekai Curtis as Chase Wallens, Fish Fisher, and VIP Member #1 *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Captain America *Elizabeth Gillies as Zayola Scan and Rouge the Bat *Tom Kenny as G.U.N Truck Driver Archive Audio *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird Songs See: Kart Krash 3: The Shining Spirits/Soundtrack General *Barry and Naldo (Best Friends Whenever) were supposed to appear in this game as commentators, but were cut due to Barry's portrayer Gus Lamp focusing on other projects. **They do, however appear in beta version though. *Some voice actors could not return in this game due to being old, busy, or they died. However, many people replace them thanks to Studiopolis, NYC Film and Arts Studio, and 4Kids. *Nora Dunn recorded eight lines as Janet Smythe for this game: "Yes!", "Yesterday's no tommorow!", "My breath smells like cheese!", "Oh, no!", "I, Janet Smythe, have discovered TIME TRAVEL!", "Whoa! (when she falls out of the stage)", "Wow!", and "Ah-ha!". This doesn't count her grunting and 45 more lines via DLC. *The Monsters University anthem is sung by everyone including all the participants. This is usually sung before boss or rival races.